Just one Night
by Water Lock
Summary: ONE-SHOT Any man would be lucky to spend a night with a beautiful woman like Juvia. A night of passion without attachment with her would be a dream come true for anyone, especially when it was her idea. Who wouldn't want to enjoy a body like hers and not worry about the complications of a relationship? Gray, that's who. (GRUVIA) (Not explicit content)(Translated fic)


**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. I write this for fun.**

**Just One Night **  
-Water Lock

Any man would be lucky to spend a night with a beautiful woman like Juvia. A night of passion without attachment with her would be a dream come true for anyone, especially when it was her idea. Who wouldn't want to enjoy a body like hers and not worry about the complications of a relationship? Gray, that's who.

That didn't make it any easier to refuse her though. The Water Mage didn't help either, entering his house (who knows how) one night without being invited, and sneaking into his room as if she owned the place.

He remembered it all too well.

* * *

Gray shook his head as he left the bathroom after a shower, one of his hands holding a towel as he dried his hair, drops of water sliding down his naked torso. When he looked up, he saw her sitting on his bed, almost as if she were waiting for him. Her pose was tense as her anxious eyes took him in. Her eyes traveled through his toned muscles, admiring him like a piece of art. Gray quickly covered his private parts, obviously obfuscated.

"Juvia!" He yelled in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He said, his cheeks burning as he noticed the shine of lust in her deep, blue irises.  
"Juvia needs to talk to Gray-sama," She said innocently, as if she weren't currently looking at him completely naked. Gray had to admit, though, he was flattered by her obvious interest. On the other hand, he was embarrassed, this was a whole new level of harassment, even for someone like her.  
"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?" He asked, his voice strained as he looked in his drawers for underwear to cover himself.  
"Oh no!" She replied, almost as if she were offended he even mention such a thing, "Juvia needs to talk about this as soon as possible," She said firmly, causing Gray to frown while he found boxers to wear. After putting them on, he turned to see her...She had gotten out of bed and was unbuttoning her long blue dress.  
"What are you doing?" Gray asked, his voice coming out a little shaky, scared out of what this crazy woman had planned.

The dress fell to the floor elegantly with a small thud, leaving the Water Mage in nothing but her dark, blue underwear with some black lace and her long, leather boots, her luscious locks of blue hair, cascading down her back, contouring her inviting body. Gray didn't want her to know how much she was affecting him, but she gave him a hard image to ignore.

"Juvia," He said, "P-put on t-the dress," He stuttered, trying to control his breathing, "Why are you doing this?" He asked her, not averting his eyes once. If seeing her in underwear was not enough provocation, then surely when she blushed slightly as her eyes drifted to the ground, giving him an adorable image enclosed in that body of spectacle only added to it. Gray swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he tried to remain calm.  
"Juvia thought that maybe this was the only way Gray-sama would accept her," She said without looking at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion.  
"Juvia understands..." She started but trailed off, "Gray-sama does not want her love," She said, her voice tinted with sadness. A feeling of oppression attacked his chest upon hearing that. It was so true and so false at the same time.

Then, without warning, she approached him slowly, her legs moving in a torturous advance. The ice mage took a step backward for every step she took forward. It wasn't until he felt his back hit the wall that he knew he was imprisoned by the wall and the temptress in front of him. Heat flood his insides as his companion's soft breasts pressed against his firm pectorals.

"Juvia thought..." She said softly, the tip of her finger caressing his shoulder, invading Gray's body with a shiver as his hands were tempted to take her by the waist and bring her closer to his body, but resisted the strong impulse, "If Gray-sama does not want her love..." She trailed off, "Then maybe..." She whispered, her thin arms encircling his back, bright blue eyes fixed on his own, "Then maybe you'd accept her body," She said.  
"Juvia...I..." He started, struggling to find the words when she covered his lips with a finger and winked in compliance.  
"Juvia will not say anything to anyone, Gray-sama, nor will she ask you to respond to her feelings," She said, stretching her feet to lean on her tips, gently meeting his lips with her breath. Gray felt chills run down his back as he felt the warm air against his skin, her scent hugging him with such intensity that he let his restraints unlock, and took her by the waist with brusqueness.

"Gray-sama," She all but whispered, breathless, "Make Juvia yours tonight and she will not ask you for anything else..."

Since he was not good with words, he tried to demonstrate it with actions.  
Juvia asked for sex and pleasure, but he wanted to offer more than that. He made love to her all night, pouring into his caresses and kisses all the feelings he could not express in words.  
His hands moved hungrily through her skin, exploring every corner of her extension, his lips tasting her at the most sensitive points, enjoying her taste. The sounds she made urging him to want to take more of her, and her eyes...The fire of passion ignited with such intensity that quickly put the brightest flame to shame. It seemed that their magic would evaporate in that instant.

Gray wanted her to feel how much his body needed her, how much he really loved her. He left on the sheets all his senses, his whole being, praying that his message of love was heard without the need to use words.  
But it didn't.

Even when he held her possessively against his chest, his hands continuing to caress her back...even with such a display of tenderness...Juvia left when he surrendered to fatigue, sleep overcoming his senses.

Juvia felt like she was floating on clouds.  
Even if it wasn't exactly what she hoped for after all this time, she could be satisfied with what happened that night.

Her body still trembled at the memory of Gray's delicate caresses on her skin, his kisses, his restless breathing...she put her hands to her cheeks as a scream of emotion threatened to escape her lips.

Even if it wasn't real, even if it was only for one night, Juvia felt loved by him and that was what she wanted from the very first moment she saw him.  
She doesn't want to be ambitious. She knew that one night was all she would be able to ask of someone like her beloved Ice Mage, and she would keep her word to refrain from asking for more.

She entered her room in Fairy Hills, falling on her back, crashing into the bad while hugging one of her many mini-Gray dolls. In a few hours she would have to go to the guild and she didn't know she was going to erase the smile that seemed permanent on her face...she would just have to pretend that her magical night was just one more of her many fantasies...

**Thanks for Reading!**

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did while writing it.

Thanks to **Ressa4043** who did the beta reading!


End file.
